midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Midian City Lycans
Midian City Official Lycan Rules: ' '"Lone Wolves of Midian" and "Skinwalkers" __TOC__ =Midian Lycan Rules= *These are the RULES for playing a lycan in Midian. *These are NOT optional guidelines. *These are 100 percent enforceable rules. *No deviation is allowed, period. *By opting to play a lycan you automatically consent to IC punishment by the Lycan Elite for breaches of "The Laws Of The Jungle." =Lycan Basics= *Lycans have a natural evolution. They are not in any sense supernatural. *Lycans must be Pure human OR canine hybrid in "default" appearance. *Lycans can not be vampires. *Lycans can not have cybernetic enhancements or artificial implants. *Lycans only shift into canine forms. There are no "feline" or "bear" or "bat" or "bird" type lycans. *Lycans can not be cloned. However they can "regenerate" see the regeneration ability. See also Lycan FAQ and Lycan Biology =Lycan Administration= *ALL lycans MUST join the "Lone Wolves of Midian." or be INVITED to the "Skinwalkers Of Midian" group in order to play as a lycan. *Failure to have one of these group displayed on your profile while wearing a lycan form is terms for instant removal from the sim via OOC moderation. This removal maybe permanent. *By Joining the "Lone Wolves of Midian." or "Skinwalkers of Midian group" you agree that you will be: #IC careful and obey "The Laws Of The Jungle" #OOC Consenting to lethal IC enforcement of Laws of Jungle breaches by "Skinwalkers" *If you refuse to the possibility of being IC killed for breaches, you will be ejected from the group and subject to OOC moderation should you continue to play illegally. =Hunting Grounds (IC/OOC Rules)= You may only hunt the following areas *The dark woods in the park. *The Quinntukhat swamp (at least 100m from the UAC base) *The Dark Alleys *The Sewers *The Underground Caves *The Ruins =The Intent of the Lycan Role in SIM= *Lycans were not introduced to facilitate PVP battles nor the fantasy of uber fighters. *They were intended to exist to facilitate predator/prey rp, though obviously there are layers which can be explored. *We ask that they not be used to spar to fufil some ego trip of players. *They were intended to be the true hunters of the dark places and the shadows. *They hunt for meat or mating or to defend territory, They do not fight for "Sport" or "ego". *They are not pettable. These are wild animals, not domesticated pets seeking head pattings or to play fetch. =Other Factions= Secrecy is a key element to the Midian atmosphere. All requests involving "capture of a warform/anthro form", Having a "Warform /antrho form as a pet", even "reporting an occurrence" involving a anthro/warform must seek Skinwalker approval. There are numerous reasons for this, mostly sim atmosphere preservation. Just as we wouldn't want a shadow exposed and unmasked and made public knowledge, we expect the same kind of respect to be given to our roleplay. Skinwalkers and their agents are likely to investigate news stories, find out reporters names, check out the sources, and if necessary, silence them via fair means or foul. We would ask for mutual respect. See Also Skinwalker Faction Info. If you are interested in applying to become a lycan in Midian City, please submit the application inworld via notecard to Phoebe Scribe and Seanan Ghost, naming it with your AV name: Category:Factions